He's Staring
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Greg's staring again. A little bit different than you think. Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The thought for this is kinda a borrow from a story that was hot. So why not do something for Greg? Haha. The person Greg is with in this fic is You.

--

He's staring at you – _again._

You both know you two should be working, well at least you are, - attempting too, you really can't think when he's staring.

He's sitting facing towards you, the side of the chair coming touching the table your crime scene photos are placed on, he slides the pencil through his fingers to touch the table with each end, lazily.

It's beginning to drive you nuts.

You notice him move, because more than you are willing to admit, you are aware of everything he does. You don't see where he goes because you are trying your damnest to make sense of the photo's in front of you.

You feel him rather then hear him, you feel a wetness on the spot between your neck and shoulder followed by a gentle breeze that smells like coffee and mints.

You try and swallow the sudden lump in your throat with no use. You liked it a little more than you let on.

"Wh…what are you doing?" you stammer out as you run your tongue over the top of your mouth trying to create the saliva you desperately need, it works but not that much. Your mouth is still grainy and you shiver as he speaks into your ear.

"If you have to ask, you aren't very experienced" he has you there, you just didn't think he would pull a move here. Or any move for that matter. Hell you didn't even think he liked you like that.

He kisses that spot again, making need run through your entire body.

His fingers are feather light against your skin as he caresses your chin, turning it towards him, you relentlessly allow it.

Staring into his eyes you know is a mistake but you can't help yourself, theres something about his deep brown eyes that keep you standing still and your eyes drifting close as his mouth comes closer.

His kiss is like his touch…gentle and addicting. He takes it slow, giving you ample time to back off but he knows you won't.

His tongue soon invades your mouth, darting in and out playing peek a boo with yours.

You are barely aware of his hand moving up to your hair, the other grasping your hip.

He backs you up against the table and reaches for your shirt but you push him away.

Cheeks flushed, lips swollen, eyes laden with desire, hair tousled, he swears he's never seen anyone more gorgeous than you are now, and his words give you a few seconds to catch the breath that you need to speak.

You touch your lips, you can still feel him, still taste him.

"We can't do that again" you whisper and look anywhere except his eyes because the moment you do, you know he will convince you to pick up where you two had left off.

"Not here any way" he drawls out slowly "You know where I live?" he asked casually.

You slowly nod, you remember from the Halloween party he through a few weeks ago.

"Good meet me there in two hours"

He leaves you standing alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So heres the next chapter, no sure if i should continue with this...after all the deed is done. It's really up to you guys if you want me to continue...ideas are welcome. So are reviews.

* * *

You smooth your hair down one more time.

Scolding yourself for even being here, weren't you the kind of girl that liked to be wined and dined first? Then see where the night takes both of you.

And here you are, a bundle of nerves deciding if you have enough courage to knock on the door.

You weigh the options thinking on one side it could become awkward and on the other it could be the best thing you've ever had.

Taking a deep breath and lifting your hand to knock twice crisply before you are even aware that you are.

His eyes grow wide seeing you standing there, and you gather he wasn't sure you would come.

And to be truthful you can't believe it yourself but here you are.

"I'm glad you made it" he says quietly and steps aside for you to enter.

You take in your surroundings like you were taught and immediately think that it suits him completely.

You adjust your light jacket, and turn towards him only to come in face to face with him.

"I have to buy you a bell" you whisper before he kisses you.

Just like before its gentle and addicting and you can feel yourself slowly forgetting your name and where you live.

You find yourself getting light headed from lack of air or his touch your not sure but you break off his kiss and he groans in frustration, a small heat settling in your stomach.

"We really need to talk about this" you don't know what's come over you but you suddenly feel that you need to know everything about the situation before you can go any farther, even if he keeps looking at you like that.

He clears his throat and you guess that its his response, so you begin.

"What is this that we have going on?" you have to swallow a few times before the lightheadedness goes away.

"I seem to be going out of my mind here, one minute we're working together the next we're making out in the layout room, what will people think?" he steps forward but you move back, the moment he touches you its all over.

"Since when do you care about what others think?" for the second time in the last day he had you speechless, you prided yourself in not caring about others thoughts on you. And here you are.

"I..I don't" you nod, running a shaking hand through your hair.

He comes closer and you back up until you come in contact with something solid. His breakfast bar.

You know D-day has arrived, no turning back. He's going to kiss you and you are going to give in.

You suck in a breath milliseconds before his lips are on yours giving the kiss a new sense of intimacy. Your mouth being open gives his tongue easier access and you can't help but moan.

His hand cups your cheek, angling your head for better access to reach your neck..

You moan again as he hits the spot you have a weakness for.

"Your so beautiful" he says hotly against your neck, your fingers automatically find their way to his hair, you'd never imagine his hair to be silky smooth.

His hand trails down your body to rest at your waist and slowly moves up wards underneath your shirt.

You shiver at the sudden coldness, you can feel the trail of goose bumps he leaves as he caresses the under side of your breast. He smiles into the kiss when he finds your nipples are already hard and you aren't wearing a bra. So maybe you did plan for this a little bit.

He has to laugh through the kiss but sobers by cupping your ass pulling you closer to him. You can feel his maleness against your leg, and it brings your arousal to a new level. He hands pinch tightly as he lifts you up, never once breaking the kiss. You instinctively wrap your legs around his hips in an attempt to tell him that your ready to move things to the bedroom.

The next moments pass in a blur and you can't remember how you are kneeling on his bed, with him standing at the edge, breaking the kiss to lift the shirt over your head. His hands cup your breast, kneading and massaging, his thumbs rubbing over your sensitive nipples.

You love the friction between the two as your bare stomach rubs against his fabric-clad torso.

His hands in your hair now, in an attempt to bring you closer than you already are, your icy hands rub up and down his back under the shirt. His skin is fire to the touch. You feel slightly raised skin in some parts and wonder if that's the scars from the lab explosion you heard about. You lift up his shirt and he is all too happy to release the barrier.

Hoping to create the same pleasure you got from his fingers on your nipples you play with his, pinching and kneading until he breathes in sharply.

His hands traces a path down your back, brushing past the fabric and grabbing your ass bare. You pinch his ass thinking its fair but he retaliates by moving a hand forward to run a finger into your slick tunnel. You hiss through your teeth only then realizing how close you are to coming. The ache that you had been ignoring came full force and you suddenly needed him in you, more than your next breath.

You knew your life depended on it.

You have to wonder why you're near climax when he hasn't even been inside you yet. He breaks off the kiss, the feeling strange to your now swollen lips. He peels down your pants to your knees, the farthest he can go while you are still kneeling. He smiles seeing your choice of underwear. Your eyes meet his and he pushes the stray hair that's fallen into your face. He licks his lips as he touches the back of your legs pulling them out from under you, he quickly disposes of your pants. Noticing that he's over dressed you get back up reaching for his belt, tugging it loose. You smile at him as you move to undo his pants.

Your nervousness plays through as you fumble the first three times but his hands on yours steady them, and you can get it. He kisses you again but you are prepared this time and you can actually think enough to pull down the pants and have your hand reach inside his boxers to grasp his protruding member.

His gasp of breath, gives you courage as you slowly stroke it, hoping to create the same feeling on him that you are.

"Easy" he breathes through clenched teeth. You've succeeded he's close too.

Getting bold you whisper in his ear "So having a little taste would be out of the question huh?" you have to smile against his ear, knowing that you have him in the palm of your hand literally.

You never thought it possible but your actually enjoying giving a hand job, watching him squirm and breathe heavily is a turn on.

"I'm sure I could hold on for a little taste" he is the one bite his lip as you move down in front of him prepared to take him in your mouth, his hand at the back of your head guiding you.

Your cautious at first, you really don't know how close he is too coming, but then he's a stallion right? You wouldn't have to wait long for another go.

You taste his maleness, and it tastes like something you can't put a finger on, but you've tasted it before.

You just have your hand and tongue co-coordinated when he pulls you up for a mind-blowing kiss.

You think to the last time a guy has ever kissed you after you've had him inside your mouth…you can't remember.

His hand moves down slower until it reaches your panties feeling the wetness you have for him through the fabric. You moan again at the contact, taking a hold of his hand you guide it up through the panties until he reaches what aching for him.

"Oh god I need to be inside you" he says against your lips and you all but help him get your underwear off.

He hoists you up off the bed again only to lay you on it seconds later, his tongue doing mad things to your breasts at the moment.

You've finally had enough of foreplay, and tell him so.

He's gladly ready to reach into his nightstand to grab protection and has to breathe through his nose as you insist you put it on him.

Nudging your knees apart he teases you with his tip before he finally thrusts in.

You bit your lip as he becomes fully in. You haven't had sex in a while and it was different.

He feels you relax slightly and picks up the pace, to a steady rhythm that's easy to keep up with.

You can feel it you are close, he's taking you to a higher place that no one has ever before.

You shake as you come letting out a hitch pitch moan, he kisses you silencing the rest and pumps greedily until finally he has his release.

Both are out of breathe but he still finds the energy to move the hair out of your face and kiss your temple as he rolls off of you taking you with him.

He's about to say something when a shrill ring is heard from the kitchen, and buzzing sound accompanied it.

No time to bask in the after math.

After all Vegas is the city that never sleeps.

You laugh at the irony.


End file.
